Need You Now
by HelloWobbily
Summary: Songfic. Miz/Alex one-shot.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Riley or the miz. They belong to the WWE._**

**_

* * *

_**

Alex POV

_**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor**_  
_**Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore**_  
_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**_  
_**For me it happens all the time**_

As he goes through the pictures in his camera, countless memories of the two together replay over and over again in his head. He stops at one certain picture. With Mike standing close to him in the picture, smiling brightly for the picture as they stand together in the heart of new york city. Their first date. Mike had brought him to the top of the crowded red stairs held his hands there. Though it was crowded, the romantic anxiety between them was going through the roof. Mike was nervous, he couldn't tell whose hands were shaking more, his or Alex's. He was sweating perfusivley under his suit. That was the night when they shared their first kiss together, Mike's lips softly laying over Alex's was what made the night end perfectly.

Alex shut off the camera as a pain inside him was growing intently. He threw it down on the bed, a sigh deeply escaping him. Hays back on the bed, his back hitting the temperpedic mattress. Earlier that day, he had been crying non stop. Well, tearing anyway.

About a month ago a fight had erupted between them. Alex had seen Mike and John Morrison together on the ngiht or Raw, though no kissing or signs of fornication wasn't shared between them, but the sight of them together…it made something inside of Alex snap. Before Mike seemed…distant. They would barley talk. Alex hoped Mike wouldn't perform an act of some sort of fornication with someone else, but as he saw Mike and John together, it was enough for Alex to break.

It started off with a simple argument, Alex started off with questions, why he and John were together; why he had been so distant. They would have patched things up if Mike wasn't avoiding the problem. Then it turned into a big fight. Probably the biggest fight either of them had ever been apart of. Mike had left Alex backstage in pure. Alex stood there in the locker room, tears streaming down his face, red with vehemence.

Alex still joined Mike out in the ring, supporting them in his corner just to keep up their image. But once they got backstage, Alex would see no sight of him.

Now a month later, Alex sleeps alone in the two bedroom hotel room. He stares at the ceiling blankly, the aching pain in his chest tearing him up. It was taking him all of his strength not to give in first, oh how he wanted to call Mike, they needed to talk things out. But he wondered if Mike would even agree to it. He bit his lip wondering..should he call him? Would it make things better? How would it end?

* * *

Mike POV

_**Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door**_  
_**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before**_  
_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**_  
_**For me it happens all the time**_

He sat at the bar of the hotel, three empty shot glasses infront of him, the fourth glass in his hand. Every night it had been the same. As soon as the show was done it was straight to the bar. It was as if whiskey was his best friend since Alex was basically out of his life as of now.

No, he couldn't think that way. But he had to think how Alex could think so wrongly of him. Mike would never even think of cheating on Alex..especially with John. Sure he had a thing with john, but they had drifted. Settled for an easy friendship. When he was seen with John, Mike was searching for help. Their anniversarry was coming up soon and Mike was having a fuss trying to figure out the perfect gift for Alex. As a matter of fact, tomorrow would be the day, a total of five months they had been together.

He took the fourth shot and out the glass down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the black velvet box. He had been carrying it for a month now; that day that Alex had found him with John, he was figuring out the perfect way to pop the question. But Alex had miscalculated. They hadn't talked to each other for about a month now, and as he sat at the bar his head was slightly spinning with the buzz affecting him.

He opened the box and starred at the ring. Each passing day his heart was breaking over and over again. Not a moment would pass where he wasn't thinking of Alex.

"Sir, I think you've had enough." The bartender suggested. Mike looked at him and then at the ring. He didn't want to be the one who broke first, but the distance between them was killing him. He knew they had to talk things out, as of now he was losing conrtol. He needed Alex now.

He paid the bartender and walked away from the bar, shoving the black velvet box in his pocket.

* * *

No One's POV

_**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all**_

_**It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now**_

_**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

Alex jumped as a knock arose from the door. He slowly got up, his nerves going haywire in fear of who was behind it. He stopped infront of the door, daring himself to open it.

"Alex.." He froze as he could hear Mike whisper his name. Faint though he heard it. "Baby please…I need you right now. Open the door please…"

Alex was shaking, something inside of him was telling him not to open the door, but he too needed to see Mike right now.

He opened the door slowly, to find himself a broken down looking Michael Mizanin. He was shocked at the sight; never in a million years did he ever think of Mike in a situation such as this.

"We need to talk…" Mike's voice was raspy, and slightly surred from drinking. Alex whispered a little 'okay' to him and walked over to the bed, sitting at the edge. He watched as Mike closed the door behind him. he grew more nervous as he walked over to him, and took a seat next to him.

It was silent for a few moments before Alex spoke.

"So…" Alex said. "Do you forgive me?"

"For what?" Mike asked, a little confused.

"I shouldn't have acted like that. "I just.." Alex stopped for a moment. He could feel himself beginning to cry. "You've been so distant lately and when I saw you two together..that was the first thing that came to mind. I was afraid that I would lose you."

"Alex…." Mike sighed. "What you saw with me and John…it was a misunderstanding. We were just talking." Mike took Alex by the hand , holding it tightly. "Baby..I would never cheat on you. You know that."

Alex nodded, a few tears falling from his eyes. Mike brought his hand up and wiped the tears away withhis thumb. He cupped his cheek and turned it, making Alex look at Mike in the eyes.

"I should be apologizing." Mike sighed. "I shouldn't have been so distant, that way we wouldn't be in this mess."

Alex bit his lip for a few seconds. He leaned in and kissed Mike. Mike was a bit surprised at the sudden act, but he wasn't arguing. He kissed him back before pulling away.

"Um.." Alex said as Mike brought his hand down from his face, a little uneasy. "Is it too much to ask what you and John were talking about?"

"Oh, that." Mike chuckled. He bit his lip and placed his hand over his pocket, feeling the outlining of the box. "He was just helping me out with a problem I'm having trouble with."

"Like what?"

"I needed help figuring out what to get you for our anniverary, and I needed something big to get you."

"Mike, you don't need to get me anything. All I need is you."

"Well then you're going to be a little dissapointed in what I got you."

Alex froze as Mike got up from the bed and got on one knee in front of him. Both hands held firmly in Mike's.

"I know that it's only five months but…the time apart made me realize that I can't picture my life without you."

Alex could feel his heart racing as Mike reached into his pocket and took out the black box. He opened it and showed Alex the ring inside of it.

"Alex….baby, will you marry me?"

Alex could barely breath. He couldn't find the words. He bit his lip as tears started to reform. All he could do was nod his head yes as he started to cry. Mike smiled widely in pure joy at Alex's approval. Both men stood up and embraced each other, Alex was crying into Mike's shoulder in joy and merriment. After a while they pulled away and Mike grabbed Alex's left hand and slipped the ring onto his ring finger.

They kissed over and over once again, Mike laughing a little at Alex's happiness.

"I love you.." Alex said.

"I love you too." Mike smiled. They leaned into each other once again, they were ready to spend the rest of their lives together. No matter what trouble would come their way, all they needed was each other.

* * *

_**A/N: Corny I know, but after listening to Need You Now by Lady Antebellum, I just had to! Hope everyone likes it! This is my first WWE one shot! Alex and Mike are just too cute not to write about. Remember to review and let me know what you guys think! **_


End file.
